Hyper-Persona
by Angel of light darkness
Summary: This is the first Persona 3 Hyper dimension Neptunia crossover all so my first story I own nothing expect Minato x Harem
1. Prologue

**Hyper-Persona**

**Prologue**

**New World New Journey**

Minato Arisato sacrificed himself to prevent the destruction of all life on earth and maybe the universe if there is life on other planets.

He has existed as the great seal which lies in the sea of the soul or gathered subconscious for 10 years. There he is neither living nor dead but simple exists, the purpose of the great seal to separate Nyx the goddess of night and creator of death (or system of death) and Erebus the manifestation of humanity's Malice their negative energy giving form. If this two where ever to make contact (again) it will bring about the fall which will bring about the end of all life (for mortals anyway).

Minato spent his new existence as the solid part of him was a crucified statue held to a golden door by chains and bare wire with Erebus, while his soul was on the other side of the seal with Nyx.

However there is one woman who visits the seal often to visit Minato, Elisabeth former resident of the velvet room (which exists between the realms of dream and reality, mind and matter, of the conscious and subconscious you get the idea) and aviator of power normally she comes to fight Erebus and chat with Minato for a while but today she brought some news.

"Minato good news I thing I may have found a way for you to came back to life or at least free your soul without the seal being affect at all/destroying the seal" if Minato could do anything other than look at Elizabeth he would be over joyed with what she said until, "all you need to do is collect faith energy which can only be attained by being worshipped as a god or Messiah either one would work in your case get enough and we'll be able to use it as a catalyst to take your place as the seal or at least make a second or third barrier to help protect you from Erebus." Minato suddenly feel the rush of joy of being freed disappear when Elizabeth said that, there is no way people will believe a dead Japanese high schooler was a god much less a Messiah besides he didn't want followers/believers and with the world the way it is now Minato knew it wouldn't work. Elizabeth still with that hopeful smile brought out a thick old laptop opened it up "Now there is no way that this plan will in your original world so tell Minato have you heard of something called multiverse theory?"

Minato being mildly surprise that Elizabeth knew about multiverse theory since not many know about it, the theory states that there are multiple universes each taking up the same space, some even theorized that dimensions are divided into layers like higher and lower dimensions other universes could be parallel worlds in which the difference could be something small (for example there is one world where Minato is a girl named Minako) or something big (for example every human can use persona with no problem and use them to battle shadows and alien invaders).

Minato has a clue at what Elizabeth is going to do "now I already found a number of worlds where when can get this faith energy or something similar to it all I have to do is find a world where I can send you there with no problem, oh and don't worry about Erebus it won't be back for another year so you have plenty of time.

Elizabeth starts to study the screen looking for the perfect world for me to gather this energy is sometimes mutter "no" "too unstable" "too far away" she then said "this world would have been perfect if only the people doing this summoning were pure of heart all they'll get are reapers" Minato couldn't the last thing Elizabeth said though he didn't get enough time to wonder what she said when she shouted "Perfect, this world is perfect the time flows faster there so it'll be easier to get all the faith energy you need before Erebus comes back, you will be able to summon persona without your evoker and you won't age either. Now your powers will be….. more effective there then in your world however try not to use the universe too much as you will lose a lot of your stamina other than that good luck" Elizabeth pushes a button next thing Minato is covered in an aura like mist which looks similar to when his summoning a persona next everything goes blank and when his vision clears up he discover he has his body back he felt like he did when he was about to fight the avatar of Nyx, although he felt lighter and stronger for some reason. He takes a look at his surroundings and it looks like his in the middle of a destroyed village in its Plaza, when he looked up he noticed that he was pretty cloudy with the only piece of blue sky being a circle in which Minato was standing in the middle of, on the ground looks like some kind of circle though he can't get a good look at it since cover in a mist, he turns around to find what look like a family, a woman in her late twenties holding what by Minato's guess were two babies wrapped in blankets in each arm the man in front of her looks like a man in his very early thirties holding a short sword in his right hand. Minato knew by the man's stance that although now mow relaxed he was getting ready to fight something or someone. However both the man and woman shared the same look being directed at Minato a look of surprise, relief, fear and awe.

After a few seconds of silence Minato decided to take the lead and ask where he is, however he heard the all too familiar sound of rattling chains come behind him. Minato turned around got into a fighting stance and saw a reaper a few meters away both starring the other down Minato not taking his eyes off the reaper told the family "get out of here now and get to safety, I'll take care of this reaper in no time"

Before anyone could react Minato ran towards the reaper and the reaper lunged at Minato, both prepare to destroy the other.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Prophecy of a Saviour **

One month later after the events of victory true ending

Gamindustri Planeptune

Basilicom

"Come on Histy you can't keep me prisoner all day" Neptune the goddess of Planeptune one of the four great nations of Gamindustri was current seating at a desk with a mountain of papers to her left.

"well if someone did a little work a day and didn't spent the good bit of their time napping, playing games and avoiding paperwork you may have been done by now" said the very annoyed fairy Histoire who is also Planeptune's oracle, why she annoyed because Neptune refuses to perform her duties of a CPU other than monster hunting, this now is one of those times where is tries to get Neptune to do some work. "Can't Nep Jr help me a little please" Neptune trying to get a little help "No sorry she already went out with Compa and if to get some groceries besides she already has finished her workload for the day" Histoire said to Neptune in a matter-a-fact-way

"What, why does Nep. Jr has less work then me" Neptune said feeling down. "Because she's still a CPU candidate while you are a full CPU and besides your workload is only an extra ten pages at most" Histoire said starting to get a little angry. "This is more than 10 pages Histy it's a small mountain" Neptune shouted while pointing at the pile of papers "that's the amount of work you skipped over the last month" shouting at Neptune

Then the doors to the room open up to reveal if walking into the room "Histoire it's time for the meeting the other CPU's are already online" she reported to Histoire, Histoire looked at the clock "already very well come on Neptune" said histoire disappointed that her CPU barely did any work done "Yippee thanks Histy by the way what's this meeting about again" Neptune giving a confused look as If face palmed "don't you remember it's about those groups the ascenders and the enlighten"

Neptune relied "oh yeah, honestly iffy I doubt we have anything to worry about them and I'm sure Nep. Jr will back me up on this one" Neptune said as she made her way into the corridor where she found Nepgear and Compa taking.

Neptune ran over to them after they each say their greetings Neptune asked "hey Nep. Jr, Compa I did to know what you think about these new gangs you know the uppies and lighters, you think these guys are anything to worry about?"

"I think you mean the ascenders and the enlighten Nep nep, although they seem harmless so far it doesn't to be careful. Compa replied.

"Compa is right Neptune remember the same thing happened with Arfoire and ASIC and you remember what happened when we got careless" Nepgear said with a hint of sadness in her voice near the end.

"Alright Nep, Jr if it will keep you from worrying that little head of yours then I'll be sure to be careful this time. Now come on slow pokes last one there is a rotten egg" Neptune shouted as she ran down the corridor at full speed while everyone else sighed then ran after her.

20 minutes

Neptune aka purple heart, Nepgear purple sister, Histoire, If and Compa where seating at a big table all looking at a big screen which had four pictures on the top left was the goddess of Lastation Noire aka black heart, her sister Uni aka black sister and their oracle Kei Jinguji. Top right was the goddess of Lowee Blanc aka white heart, her twin sisters on her left side Rom and Ram aka white sisters with their oracle Mina Nishizawa to the right, next is below her was the goddess of Leanbox Vert with her oracle Chika Hakozaki to her left. Lastly the forth image was that of the ultra-dimension CPU's Plutia aka iris heart with Peashy aka yellow heart seating on her lap, Ultra Noire to Plutia's left, Ultra Blanc to Plutia right and Ultra Vert to the right of Blanc all sitting on a coach while ultra histoire/smaller Histy flouts nears Plutia head to the left in the Ultra-dimension Planeptune Basilicom.

The meeting actually started 18 minutes ago however everyone just got into conversation with nothing that had to do with the meeting at all.

"Alright now that we're altogether let's discuss about this ascender and enlighten groups" Histoire stated trying to get the meeting underway.

Plutia raised her hand giving a sheepish smile "um who are they again" she asked while everyone sweat drops.

"Yeah I haven't heard of them" Peashy said with a confused look.

Ultra Noire looks at Plutia "Plutia you were supposed to tell hear that after she woke up from her nap" she complains to Plutia.

Plutia looks at ultra noire with her eyes closed and rubbing the back of her head and says "sorry I think I was half asleep then"

Ultra Blanc asks "why do we have to seat so close together anyway, there's not a lot of breathing room either"

Small histoire answers ultra blanc question "I'm so sorry but this is the only web com we have so we have to seat close in order to be in shot, anyway it appears as though we'll have to look over who we're dealing with again, please explain other me" small histoire asks her other dimension self.

Histoire sighs "very well first is the group known as ascenders, they are a group who are made of mostly former ASIC followers and those who were part of Reis world without CPUs plan, all in all they have no faith in the CPUs and have set to gain a power to surpass the power of a CPU proclaiming the age of the goddesses is nearing its end and the age of mortals is upon us, we currently have no idea whose leading them. The enlighten however are not that dangerous, they're a group of people who believe that a great disaster will occur that will end all life and that no one in the world can prevent it not even the CPUs, however they believe an all-powerful Messiah from another world will come and save the world and guide peoples souls through the turmoil. The group is made of normal civilians and the group promotes faith in their saviour and the CPUs as well" histoire explained. Mina then explained further "thankfully we know who is leading enlighten. The one leading the group is a physic named Satomi, she is a famous physic for a 10 years now occurring to a number of people who she has done readings for she is always right, she even foresaw the rise of ASIC and Planeptune being taken over so her gift may very well be the real thing" Mina finishes explaining.

Kei then went into more detail about Satomi "from what we know about her she is 17 years old, she lost her parents when she was 6 in a car accident in which she miraculously survived. Afterwards she was taken in by her uncle who is Ichirou Hanoo, who runs a large business which involves the production of game merchandise as well as a talent agency which was added as soon as Satomi started showing off her gift".

Chika tapped on a laptop and a video came on screen for everyone to see "this is a video taken from a live broadcast of Satomi giving her prediction of the end of the world, it should also be noted that this took place after the ascenders made themselves known to the world".

The video shows a T.V. take show where there is a 40 year man sitting behind a desk and a 17 year girl sitting on a coach in front of the desk the video shows their laugh and the stops laughing long enough to ask something "Satomi it has been a pleasure having you on the show and thanks you for coming, but before you go can I ask a favour would mind if I ask you to gives a prediction here in the studio, please cause I would like to know if I need to buy sun cream for my holiday or a gun if something happens like the hold takeover of Planeptune happens". Satomi puts a figure to her head with her eyes closed as if she is in deep thought, she opened her eyes with a smile and says "okay berry since you said please I'll try and predict the future of Gamindustri" she then proceeded to close her eyes and put her hands on her lap. The smile she had on her face slowly turns into a frown, then all of a sudden she griped the sides of her head as she looked like she was in unbelievable amount of pain only allowing some grunts of pain to escape before saying in a pained and terrified voice "gone, it's all gone! There's nothing left I can only see dust and….." she snapped opened her eyes and for a moment her eyes had a glow to them before losing all light "death" Satomi fell to the ground lifeless a number of people including the host ran over to try and help her till security came and took her back stage the video ends there.

Everyone who saw the video was shocked at what they saw before Chika said "she was in a coma like state for the better part of 7 hours after she woke up she went and uploaded a video to her website going into more detail about her vision" a second video popped showing, it shows Satomi in some casual clothes with a worried expression on her face " alright everyone I need to tell about what I saw during the berry bunny show and what else I saw during my deep slumber, their will came harbingers of death and destruction who are led by a jester and false prophet who will bring Gamindustri to ruin not just physical but also mentally and spiritually. The goddesses themselves will be the first to fall and not just ours but those in the other world as well, not even the goddesses or their allies together will stop the coming treat" her face becomes more hopeful "but there is hope during my deep slumber I saw hope of an all-powerful Messiah from a higher plain of existence who will save our world, when the messiah and goddesses work together our world shall be saved however we must prepare so I ask all who are in reach of my message to please help me prepare for our messiahs arrival, please for the future" she bows her head and the video ends.

Everyone had different reactions to the video.

Noire said "wow, say what you want about her but she's a good actress" with an unimpressed voice.

Neptune replies "you think she was acting, it looked pretty real to me"

Vert says "Neptune this is something many know as a scam, I happen to know that her popularity has been going down lately, apparently fortune telling isn't as big as it used to be".

Ultra Vert adds on "agreed this is merely a P.R. stunt"

Plutia asks "but didn't her eyes glow for a second there?" Blanc answers "special effects, you shouldn't believe everything you see on T.V."

Rom puts her hand up "but… what if it's partly true?" ram answers "no worry's even if a big meanie on its way we'll beat it down like we always do"

Uni says "then it looks like this ascenders will be our main focus then?" looking at her sister.

Noire answers "yeah honestly though the enlighten I can get used to, but these ascenders are so annoying"

Small histoire said "our Compa, if and everyone (Maker characters) have been looking into the groups to try and find out what their planning, the enlighten are pretty open so far all their doing are making a big circle to guide their messiah there because according to them their saviour would appear pretty much anywhere without the circle to guide him, the ascenders though we know next to nothing about only that their rule is that the strong lead and the weak follow" small histoire finish going over the report

Ultra Blanc replies "there isn't that many ascenders or enlighten on our side but it doesn't hurt to be careful"

Nepgear puts her hand up "um do we even know where the ascenders are anyway?"

Histoire answers "they seem to have settled where the Gamindustri graveyard was, since the graveyard was destroyed nobody goes there, that is until now. The enlighten on the other hand have made one of the outside villages their base it's the one furthest north a little bit away from the world tree"

Kei then says "well then it seems that the meeting is finish then"

Peashy pouted and asked "why can't meet and take like normal" Mina answered her "because Peashy the people may get worried so it's for the best that we used video chat for these and meet in secret"

Ultra Noire then said "this ascenders and enlighten are pretty much going about unnoticed on our side most people think their some kind of underground rock band rivals, that's the reason we can come here but they can't" said ultra noire pointing at the hyper-dimension cast.

The screens go blank signalling the meeting is over, with that Neptune says "right nep. Jr, compa, if let's go, time to relax with some gaming"

Histoire got angry "Neptune now is not the time to play" scowling Neptune.

Neptune replied "came on Histy just one hour wants the worst that could happen"

Everyone sweat drops as Neptune temps fate.

_**Elsewhere **_

**Former Gamindustri Graveyard**

An old man with ragged clothes no hair and golden eyes stands in front of a crowd

"My followers the time of the new era is here, I have discovered a way for us the ascenders to truly surpass the goddesses" he takes out a book and opens it "with this ancient tome we shall became the new rulers of the world" he begins to chant something under his breath, suddenly a portal opens up and a man walks out. The old man suddenly can't and his body slowly and painfully turns into something like black tar until he's nothing more than a puddle of it, now everyone who saw this was terrified and those who weren't then they were when the puddle of tar got up with a blue mask on it saying in a distorted version of the old man's voice "I am a shadow the true self". Suddenly everyone closes to the old man starts to turn into shadows as well most people ran for their lives while other ran forward to grab hold of these power, while dark clouds gathered blocking out the sun and five figures came out, they appeared to be wearing a tattered coat with bandages over their faces, with two guns in either hand connected to each other and the holder by a chain, these are reapers (enemies from persona three and four) all these handed while the man who came out of the portal smiles the whole time.

The reaper go off into different directions one each for Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, Leanbox and where the enlighten are, or more accurately where the circle is.

* * *

**side note**

**try and guess who the jester is clue it's some from perosna**

**also i may not be updating for a little bit you know r l**

till then seeya


	3. Chapter 2

**The Harbingers of Death and Ruin **

The second the portal opened the goddesses became nervous, as they had a feeling of dread. They looked outside of their respected Basilicom to see dark clouds spreading across the sky, not long after they felt as if something bad came into the world in their minds the power they felt could only be described as Death.

(_**Please note that all scenes from the goddesses' point of view of the reapers summon happen at the same time)**_

**Planeptune **

Histoire was shaking a little with wide eyes with a hint of fear in them "w-what is this feeling".

IF looked at Histoire with a worried expression "Histoire what's wrong, you look pale"

The next moment Neptune and Nepgear activate HDD surprising Compa "Nep Nep, Ge Ge what's wrong?" Compa asks the CPU's in front of her.

Purple Heart looked at IF and Compa "what don't tell me you don't feel that presence?" Purple Heart asked with a hint of fear in her voice, IF and Compa just shake their heads.

Purple sister answered "This presence it's feels like our Arfoire, but…" Purple sister hesitated "for some reason theirs more than just one"

IF and Compa were shocked by this, IF asks "wait, what do you mean like our Arfoire and what do you mean more than one?"

Histoire was the one to answer "when our Arfoire, former goddess and creator of the Gamindustri Graveyard, appeared she had a presence of death, but this it feels more refined, no it would be more accurate that whatever has come into being is death in its purist form, and to make things worse there is at least 5 of them"

That got the message to IF and Compa, Compa asked "W-what should we do then?" she asked as her voice showed the nervousness.

Before anyone could answer Histoire, Purple Heart and purple sister tensed up, "they're coming!" Purple sister said, Purple Heart replied "No, there's only one coming our way, I don't know about the others though"

Suddenly, thunder roared outside making everyone look outside to see storm clouds coming straight to Planeptune at an unnatural speed.

Histoire looked IF and Compa square in the eyes and said "Compa, IF HURRY we need to evacuate the city immediately!" Histoire said in a panic.

The two quickly nodded and ran out the door, soon an alarm was sounded and everyone in the city began to panic a little, but began to evacuate the city.

Purple Heart looks at her sister "Nepgear, go help the civilians get away, I'll take care of whatever is coming" she said hoping to keep her sister out of the fight fearing what could.

Purple sister was about to protest, but was stopped when she looked into her sisters eyes, she knew the look she had, it was one that told her that no matter what she said her sister wouldn't move on the subject "okay Neptune, but if things get out of hand I'm going to fight too"

Purple Heart nodded and then went out to the balcony and flew to the being coming towards them.

**Lastation**

Noire was looking outside as she saw storm clouds approaching her nation, sensing that whatever it was wasn't good at all.

Uni walks over to her sister "Noire" her voice showed signs of nervousness and fear, because like her sister she if feeling this presence of death.

Kei looks over to the sisters and notice they're upset looks "Noire, Uni is there something.."

Noire faces Kei and says in a serious tone of voice "we're in trouble, Kei try to evacuate as many of the citizens away from that storm" she points to the storm clouds outside headed for Lastation "if the worse comes try to evacuate all the citizens out of Lastation"

Kei was confused and asked "why?" Uni snaps back "there's no time, hurry, now" Kei recovered from the sudden shock of Uni snapping at her and went to organize the evacuation.

"Uni, I want you to keep an eye on the civilians" Uni replies "alright but I'll providing long range support if things get hairy" Noire nods, the two transform into their HDD states and fly off into two different directions.

**Lowee **

Blanc looked at the storm clouds approaching her nation, while her twin sisters were sticking close to another fidgeting a little bit.

Blanc turns to Rom and Ram and said "Rom, Ram find Mina and get as many people away from that storm" Ram looked at her to protest "but…" Blanc interrupted her and yelled "now!" the twins nodded and saw Blanc turn HDD and flew in the direction the storm was coming.

Rom looked at her twin sister with watery eyes "w-will she be okay Ram?" her sister answered back "don't worry, Blanc will the stuffing out of whatever the thing is besides we'll be there to back her up, so no worries" although she didn't show it she was just as scared and worried as her sister was "now let's find Mina" they ran out of the room, down the hall to find the Oracle walking towards them.

**Leanbox **

Vert was looking out her window, noticing the storm clouds coming, Chika came in with some food and drink, she looks at Vert with a worried look "Vert, what are you…" she didn't get to finish before ran to her computer put on her headset and said "sorry, I have to go emergency" she logs out of the game she was playing and turns to face Chika who was shocked to see Vert leave her game before they set out for the major quest "Chika, get everyone as far as possible away from that storm, evacuate Leanbox if you have to" Chika was scared and confused at what was happening, but nodded her head, then Vert activated HDD and flew off towards the storm clouds.

**Nameless village aka summoning circle **

The town in a word is simple, it has 20 houses and 2 fields, in the middle of the town is a plaza that is normal used for a market, or general place of business, it has an underground shelter, why because this village is one of many that were made during the console wars, a place for those who have faith in more than one goddess or for those who have no faith, the plaza is empty except for some people drawing a giant circle with a few symbols in a circle pattern (many power signs and numbers) with black ink

Satomi was informing the people who believed her that they needed to stay inside an underground shelter and hid before one of the harbingers shows up, Satomi Hanoo is 154cm tall, she has brownish red hair that goes down to her mid back, her eyes are two different colours her left is red while her right is emerald green, she is wearing a light blue hoodie underneath an unzipped black body warmer with a black skirt that goes past her knees, she's wearing long white socks and black sneakers with navy trim.

She turns around and sees her uncle (from her father's side) walks over to her with an annoyed and angry face, he has short black hair, 188cm tall, scarlet eyes, wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath with a grey tie, he's wearing a pair of black shoes. To his right is a women with long orange hair that goes all the way down to her lower back, blue eyes, she's wearing a white t shirt under a yellow jacket with jeans and a pair easy to walk in shoes, in each of her arms are to bundle of blankets, one blue the other pink, in the blankets are two babies roughly a year old.

Satomi runs towards them "uncle Ichirou and auntie Yuko, what brings you by, and how are my two favourite cousins" she says happily to them.

Her uncle looks at "Satomi, I want you to stop this right now, and come home immediately" he says with an annoyed tone of voice "this has gone too far already if you don't stop this right now young lady"

Satomi looks her uncle dead in the eye and said "Uncle I already how you feel about this, but I made my choice and that's to aid the saviour, to come into the world and their work here"

Yuko spoke next "Satomi we're just worried about you, and why did you have your group come here anyway?"

Satomi looks at Yuko and smiles "well, you see the giant hard to miss tree behind this village it's the oldies tree in the world so it'll help with the guided, also this place is the furthest from the point the harbingers would come, the Gamindustri Graveyard"

Before anyone could reply thunder roared out, everyone looks in its direction and sees storm clouds approaching.

Satomi looks at the storm with fear, fidgeting a little "n-no, this too soon" she turns around and shouts at a group of people "everyone to the shelter quick" everyone start to walk or fast walk to the shelter, one of the people comes up to Satomi and says "milady, the circle is not yet complete" Satomi looks at the person "go I'll finish it, it practical done already just need a little something here and there, now go your family and friends are waiting the follower bows and runs off. Satomi grabs a bucket of black ink and a large paint brush and starts to finish the circle while her uncle keeps on complaining to her.

"Please, please we need your help. Please come savoir, I beg of don't let our world be destroyed" Satomi thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**let it be known **

**that the way I'm doing this is that **

**Minato will be at the same strength of goddesses or stronger because lets for example in persona 3 he does an that deals 100 damage while hpn it would do something like 1000-2000 damage so the ways the games present damage taken and dealt are different but the attacks are the same if that makes sense **

* * *

**The need of a Saviour/Messiah **

**Planeptune**

Purple Heart flew towards the storm until she spots a figure approaching her at high speed she stops and gets ready to face what is to come, the figure stopped as well allowing her to get a full view of the enemy. _It __wields two long-barrel revolvers. Its face is shrouded in bandages, with only one ominous red eye to see its surroundings. It wears two long steel chains each across its left and right shoulders, forming a cross, its trench coat is black with vertical grey lines._

_Purple Heart raises her sword preparing to battle the creature "I don't know what you are, but you are not getting pass me" _

_The creature just flouts there, until suddenly raising its revolvers and shot Purple Heart, she raises her sword to block, however she wasn't expecting a massive fire ball to appear in front of her sending her flying backwards stopping not too far from Planeptune, purple heart regains her balance and looks at the creature as it comes closer to her, she suddenly flies to the creature and starts slashing it, however she didn't notice that its red eye had gone completely white, she kept attacking the creature looking like she was doing damage, but not a lot of damage, until it suddenly tries to hit her with its revolver in a swigging motion, Purple Heart dodged it only to have the other gun pointed at her._

_Back at Planeptune Purple sister was helping direct the civilians to safety with help from some of her friends (Maker Characters), when an explosion could be heard, Purple sister turned around to see Purple Heart crash into the ground with some burn marks, Purple sister was shocked to see her sister injured, "Neptune!" she flew to her sister to see if she was alright, Purple heart shakily stood up "damn, this things tougher than it looks" Purple Sister looked up to see the reaper? Looking down at them, Purple Sister looked at the creature and she felt the same presence of death before at the Gamindustri Graveyard, Purple Sister quickly used high heal on Purple heart before she said "Nepgear, watch out!" before Purple Heart jumped from where she was and pushed Nepgear away before a large explosion went off leaving the spot they were in was engulfed in flames, the two looked up at reaper? With one of its guns pointed at them. They got ready to fight the reaper? Purple Heart would handle the melee attacks while Purple sister fought from long range and melee, all the while Histoire tried to contact the other Oracles._

_**Lastation **_

Black Heart flew to meet her reaper, when she got there the reaper wasn't moving until its white blank eye burned with hate filled red, its revolvers raised, the reaper pulled the triggers and instead of a massive fire, or bullets, hundreds of needles launched forward to skewer Black Heart, Who dodged the incoming needles.

She held her blade and prepared to engage the reaper in close-quarters combat, "I don't know what you are, but if you think this will be enough to stop me then think a-" she didn't finish her speech because the reaper lunged at her, Black Heart dodged the attack and manage to get a slash on its back, she looks at the reaper with an annoyed expression "hey, don't you know the rules you have to let your o-" again she was interrupted when the reaper raised one of its guns at her, she tried to dodge it but she was soon caught in a tornado that seemly appeared out of nowhere, she was unbalance and taking damage because of this tornado, Black Heart thought to herself "was that thing able to use a wind spell of this level so easily?" she was about to regain her balance when the reaper rocketed towards her with one of its revolvers held back, once it was in range it hit Black Heart with its revolver in a swing motion, the attack sent her flying towards Lastation.

Black Heart landed/crashed into the roof of a building on the outskirts of Lastation, she looked up at the reaper getting ready to fire again, until it was shot multiple times, a voice rang out after the reaper was pushed back "stay away from my sister you jerk!" Black Heart looks up to see her sister in HDD staring down the reaper, she landed near her sister and asked "Noire you alright?" Black Heart answered "of course, although this thing is tougher than I thought at first" Black Heart looks at Black Sister and says "Uni, I need you to stay back and provide cover fire" Black sister nodded "alright, you can count on me" Black Heart charged at the reaper while Black sister fired off shots at long range.

Meanwhile, while they were fighting their Oracle Kei where making sure everyone was accounted for when she got an incoming call from Histoire.

**Lowee**

White Heart flew towards the reaper at full speed, not slowing down she gipped her axe and hit the reaper with her full strength, sending flying back a bit, but it regains its balance and stares at White heart with a, first white then, blood red eye. White Heart looks at the reaper ready for a fight "alright, come on you piece of…." She didn't get to finish as the reaper raised its revolvers at her and fired a massive fire ball at her, she manage to dodge it but was blow back but a powerful wind sending her flying back towards Lowee.

She landed near the outskirts of Lowee, she managed to get on her feet when the reaper appeared with both its revolvers pointed at her, suddenly a storm of needles flew down towards her, and she managed to dodge it by quickly moving towards the side. It was about to attack again until it got hit by a giant ice star that managed to do some damage, mostly being a surprise attack, White heart looked up to see her twin little sisters in HDD, white heart looked up and felt a little angry that they came here, but mostly worried about them because this creature she was facing was in no way a light weight "Rom, Ram, get out of here this things no joke, get out of here NOW!" the white sisters landed by their sister "no way, we're fighting and that's it" WH Ram said, WH Rom continued "we don't… want you to get hurt". White looked at her sisters then to the reaper "alright, you just stay as far away from that thing as possible" the sisters nodded and stayed back using magic to fight the reaper and support their sister. During this Mina was getting a call from Histoire.

**Leanbox **

Green heart saw the reaper and stayed where she was to see what it would do first, "hm, so your that thing I sensed" the reaper sprung to life and lunged at Green heart, she dodged it and got an attack in, the reaper swung its revolver at her she block it with the shaft of her spear but she got thrown back towards Leanbox. When she regained her balance she saw the reaper with both its revolvers point at her, suddenly a massive fire ball appeared next to her, she barely dodged it. She looked at the reaper and decided to try and use her speed to dodge, attack and confuse it. Meanwhile Chika was getting a call from Histoire.

**Nameless village aka summoning Circle**

Satomi was working on the circle and with one final stroke it was done "finally, now we stand a chance" she looks over to her uncle who was standing near her, while her aunt was sitting down on a nearby chair "what are still doing here quick you have to get in the shelter it'll be the only place safe here until Saviour arrives." She looks at her family with a worried and panicked expression.

Her uncle answered "we're waiting here for you to come to your senses and just leaving this prophecy thing behind" he looked at her with an annoyed look, his eyes half open "the world isn't in danger and even when it is the goddesses and their allies have always defended it, so tell those people the truth and lets go home". Before Satomi could answer a news report could be heard on a T.V. in an electronics store "_breaking new, as right now all four nations are under attack by an unknown force, we bring live footage of the incidents" _the screen changed to the goddesses and their allies fighting the reapers, the footage showed each of the goddesses fight with the reapers, the goddesses and their sisters were doing some damage, but all their human allies attacks were doing nothing, they literally pass through the reapers they couldn't touch them, much less hurt them, but the reapers could hurt them the footage shows some being thrown back, overall it looked like the goddesses will lose this fight, the scene changed again to the news reader with a worried look on her face "_as you can see things are not looking to good right, it should also be noted that this strange creatures appearance and the storm clouds that are covering the world were predicted by the fortune teller Satomi Hanoo, that's all we have for the moment we'll try and keep you-" _the screen goes blank, Satomi was a little scared, but she believed the saviour will come and help them, while her uncle and aunt were needless to terrified the goddesses and their allies Gamindustris ultimate line of defence was being defeated/destroyed. Before anyone could say a word they all heard something that made a cold shiver go up their spines, the rattling of chains, they turned around to see the reaper looking at them, suddenly it raises one of its revolvers and a massive explosion occurs near where they are, the force of it sent Satomi flying backwards and hit a wall effectively knocking her out, Yuko flew a little and landed on her back trying to protect her babies, who were crying, from harm. Ichirou was the first to get up, he took out his short sword, which he always has for an emergency and stood in front of the reaper and his wife "Yuko, take Chiyoko, Akito and Satomi and get out of here now" Yuko replied "but, you'll-" Ichirou answered "don't worry about me, besides that saviour Satomi talked about will show up soon" he turns and faces the reaper, even though he has no chance of winning he'll fight to the end to keep his family safe "alright you monster here I come" he muttered under his breath "now would be a good time if you showed up now, if you want to save anyone Saviour"

Across the world of Gamindustri, its greatest warriors were being defeated and the world was covered in dark clouds, it seemed all light from the world was being taken away.

But one light shines brightest in never ending darkness the light of a Saviour, of a Messiah

And that light is about to do battle.

* * *

**will here the new chapter sorry for the wait and if anyone has an idea for the story PM me **

**also i highly encourage others to write persona / HD Neptunia stories because i see alot of "potential" here hahaha persona reference **

**also i'm considering doing another one of these cross overs when HD neptunia re - birth gets an english release to be called "rebirth of a Messiah" just an idea though you're more likely to see a crossover where yu from persona 4 is made the goddesses music producer (HD Neptunia PP)**

**anyway see you all next time**


	5. Chapter 4

**A Messiah is summoned **

**3****rd**** person POV**

While Purple Heart and Purple sister fought the reaper, Histoire was calling the other oracles "hello, can anyone hear me Kei, Mina, Chika can you hear me, Planeptune is under attack. I need to know what's happening in the other nations". A screen appeared showing the other three oracles, they were tense with a battle taking place behind each of them. Kei was the first to answer "if you're being attacked by a one eyed monster with twin revolvers in a tattered trench coat, then I'll tell you you're not alone on that one" a gust of blows from the side, most likely from an explosion, causing Kei to cover her eyes. Mina replies next fear more noticeable in her voice "I was afraid this was the case, Lady Blanc and the twins are fighting that thing now but I don't how much longer they can hold on" she looks to the side to check on their fight, her worry evident on her face. Chika then panicked "you think it's bad on your ends but my Vert is fighting one of those things now on her own, and no matter what attacks we hit it with it goes through that monster, the only attacks doing damage to it are Verts!" the other oracles sympathized with Chika, Vert was fighting an enemy that the other goddesses and their sisters were fighting at the same time and she was fighting it alone, watching someone you care for in a life or death situation while being unable to help them was a very difficult and painful thing to go through.

Histoire was deep in thought trying to figure out a solution, when she couldn't think of any and on the verge of losing hope, she tensed up and with confused eyes looks in the direction of the summoning circle "huh?" suddenly a pillar of light shone in the distance departing a large patch of the dark storm clouds, the four reapers which were all about to deal the finishing blows to the goddesses stopped and looked at the light causing them to tremble uncontrollable, before they let out a primal roar and flew towards the light.

**Ichirou POV**

The circle begins to emit a faint light that soon intensified to the point looking at it would be the equivalent of staring directly at the sun. Ichirou heard what he assumed was that harbinger his niece was taking about, roaring, no screaming would be a more accurate term what he could only describe as meaning in pain. When the light downed down he opened his eyes to find that the harbinger was blown far away and looked severely hurt. Ichirou was relieved, although confused, he was glad whatever that light was slowed that thing down he turned to his left to check on his wife and notice she was looking pass him. He turned to see where she was looking and to his right just barely out of his line of sight was a boy, a young adult to be more accurate around 16 or 17, he has dark blue hair, a light build, wearing a black blazer and trousers, and he's wearing blue shoes with a grey tone to them. The blue haired young man turns around and faces Ichirou and his wife, Ichirou now sees that under that blazer is a white shirt with a loose black bow tie, a belt, he also has an mp3 player hanging around his neck with what look like clip on headphones. Overall he looked like your everyday teenager in a school uniform who enjoys listening to music.

However Ichirou could tell, he wasn't your everyday teenager, in fact he appeared to be something that was higher or has transcended that of a human.

The aura he was emitting was powerful as if he could vaporize anything he wishes at a glance, destroy a world with next to no effort. This is what Ichirou felt from the blue haired teen.

However….

He wasn't scared, the power he felt being overwhelmingly powerful was not dark or evil nor holy or good, it was neutral, as if power in its purist form, maybe even godly.

When Ichirou looked into the blue haired teen's eyes, they were blue with a silver glaze or them, he had seen the look in his eyes before, it was the same look his niece had when she lost her family. Ichirou knew that look in the teens eyes showed he had been through a lot.

Before he could say anything he heard the rattling of chains. He looked over to see the harbinger staring down the blue haired teen, who stared back in return, the blue haired teen spoke "get out of here now and get to safety, I'll take care of this reaper in no time" before he could react the teenager ran towards the monster, who in return lunged at him, the monster raised one of its revolvers to fire, but the teenager merely stepped on it and punched the monster in the face sending it flying back.

Ichirou managed to snap out of his shock and ran towards his wife, children and niece in order to get them to safety.

**Minato POV**

When Minato hit the reaper in the face the first thought he had was….

Hold the evoker, WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON! As he stared down at his hands.

The reason why Minato thought that was because of a few reasons

1 he just punch a reaper in the "face" and it was waaaaaaaay to effective, it sent it flying back like a bullet.

2 he wasn't sure if this was a reaper or not because it looked like some cheap knock off, not to mention its power isn't on the same level of the reapers he fought in Tartarus, it was somewhat close, but it had too many openings.

3 and more importantly why is there a shadow in this world, do all worlds have shadows, can I only travel to worlds that do or did I bring them here by accident? He hoped for the first two and focused on the reaper.

The reaper stared me down, its blood red eye was pulsing, and suddenly it turns around and flies away from me.

Minato thought "what the? Reapers don't run away they fight until they finish off there prey which were most me and the rest of SEES, unless its leading me into a trap, if that's the case this reaper may make up for its lack of strength in its intelligent. Still all the more reason to hunt down and defeat it who knows what will happen?" I summon my null all Abaddon, which the name implies nullifies all attacks except almighty, and ran off after it.

During my pursuit of the reaper? I channelled my power to retrieve Lucifer's Blade, which is my most powerful one handed sword, from the armoury of my soul. I ran till I came to a clearing there I saw the reaper? Just standing (flouting) there, when it sees me it lets out a primal roar. I brace myself for the battle, however it didn't move or even try to attack me I was wondering what it was doing until I heard something that made me nervous.

The rattling of chains from above.

I looked up and saw four more reaper? Each one looking like they came back from a fight. This satiation can't possible-, wait what are they doing?

The four newly arrived reapers gather around the one in the middle and start to merge together, I couldn't see what was happening because a black mist is covering them, when it cleared the reaper were gone and something else, the one barrel revolvers were replace with ones with five barrels resembling mini-guns more than revolvers, the arms had something of a spiral pattern to them as if the reaper arms were twisted together, its head had four red eyes, two on each side, instead of one, one of the reapers heads were in its chest with its eye closed, multiple chains connected the new mini guns to the arms. Overall this was going to be a difficult fight, the reaper head in the chest opened up, the head split open acting more as an eyelid, to reveal a yellow/golden eye with a red pupil in the middle.

It released a primal roar and raised its guns, it fired of a fire spell, an agidyne, when it gets near me it ceases to exist as if it was never there, because of my Null all Abaddon, I run towards it and got a slash in which did next to nothing. It must have a resist to slash attacks. I replace my Lucifer's Blade with Pinaka my strongest spear and try again only to get the same results, it raises it mini gun again and fires of an ice spell, bufudyne, which appears to be trying to encasing my legs and stop me from moving, trying being the key word, just like the agidyne it ceases to exist and disappears, the fusion reaper lunged at me in an attempt to hit me with its gun. I duck and rolled under it and the fusion reaper leading behind it. I thought "let's try something a bit different", I channel my power again and replace Pinaka for Mjolnir, my second best Bludgeon weapon, I hit the fusion reaper again this time I got a shout of pain from it, the reason I used Mjolnir was because it caused electric damage to an opponent, now I know electric spells cause some damage even if average, I channel my power again this time to replace Mjolnir for Laevateinn, a two handed sword that inflicts fire damage, I tried to slash it in a downward motion but the fusion reaper backed away and aimed one of its mini guns at me again. This time a massive gust of wind, most likely garudyne, it quickly dies down with no real damage done, the fusion reaper was already charging at me, I quickly side stepped the attack, just barely, and slashed its side. It looked fine meaning fire is out. Getting some distance between the two of us, I replace Laevateinn with Gae-Bolg, a spear that can cause wind damage, I spin the spear in my hand and pierce its back, a gust of wind is spiralling out the other end, it lets out a pained roar meaning wind skills will do something. Using a little force I pull the spear out, giving the fusion reaper enough time to hit me with it mini gun, I crash into a nearby tree. I quickly get to my feet and ran to get some distance between us again, not long before the tree were I was is engulfed in flames. Focusing I replace Gae-Bolg with Sabazios, a pair of gloves that cause ice damage. I ran to the fusion reaper and punched it in the stomach? Some ice forms on the impact zone but overall didn't do much.

Using all my elemental weapons showed me that if anything electric and wind will do some damage and all physical attacks will barely do anything.

Here goes nothing, time to end this.

However before I change my persona I remembers Elizabeth words "_Now your powers will be….. more effective there then in your world_" wondering what she meant I decide to summon Orpheus and use an agi skill, when I suddenly realize something important.

"How do I summon without an evoker!?" I've only ever used my evoker to summon my persona how do I summon without it? "May as well wing it" was my last thought till I called out "Orpheus!"

Orpheus appears in front of me and with one string of his lyre the reaper is hit with a massive fire ball, it roars in pain, guess my elemental weapon just didn't hurt it much, wait a minute? A MASSIVE FIREBALL, I was just using an agi skill. That was way too big it looked to be more of an agidyne, was this what Elisabeth meant when my powers would be more effective?

Either way I have to work on taking this thing down now!

Looking up I notice there are storm clouds all around us, examining the fusion reaper it seems to be staggering a bit after that last attack, looking closer I sense that a large portion of its power is in that golden eye in the chest, perhaps that's what keeping it together.

Channelling my power again I replace Sabazios with Gungnir, a spear that increases electric damage, putting all my strength into it I threw it at the fusion reaper. The spear hits the fusion reaper in the chest, more specifically the centre of the golden eye. Seeing my chance I quickly change my persona to Odin and use my most powerful electric skill thunder reign.

The air filled with electricity, suddenly the clouds opened up to show a clear sky before lightning gathered in the middle of the opening, the lightning coming from the surrounding clouds, the lightning shot downwards and hit the fusion reaper. The main force of the lightning striking Gungnir, which in return increased the lightning's strength.

After about 30 seconds of the fusion reaper fidgeting uncontrollable it lets out one finally roar before burst into black mist. Having experience with shadows I know that means it's defeated.

Now that is over with I collect my thoughts on the situation.

First off I've been sent to another world, were I'm supposed to gather followers / worshippers in order to obtain faith energy which according to Elizabeth can either free me from the seal, or create another layer to it so Erebus isn't trying to crush me all the time. Next my powers seem to have increased, it's either because of this world or maybe my universe arcana is the cause of it. And to top it off I have to deal with shadows AGAIN, what, was one year fighting them not enough. Suddenly I realize my biggest problem here. I'm in another world, a world I know nothing about, with nowhere to stay, no food, nothing to drink and none of this world's currency.

I lower my head and sigh, seeing no another alternative I decide to go back to that town I was in, who knows I might get a place to stay if the town knows I just saved them from a reaper (or whatever that thing was) attack. My thoughts go back to that family that was there when I was brought here, hoping they were okay. Coming back to reality I turn around and walk down the path I came.

Going back the way I came I notice something in the distance. Upon closer inspection turns out to be someone on a motorcycle driving my way. I step to the side to let them pass without any trouble, however the motorcycle's stops a few feet away from me. The rider removes their helmet to reveal their long brownish red hair (just going say brown from now on) that goes to her mid back, she was wearing a hoodie with an unzipped body warmer over it with a skirt that goes past her knees, her outfit was mainly black with some blue. She looks at me with her ruby red and emerald green eyes, which are filled with the look you would see in someone who is about to meet someone famous or their childhood hero. She runs in my direction only to trip after covering half the distance between us, I walk over to her "hey, are you okay?" she looks up at me stunned, I extend my hand towards her "need any help getting up?" she quickly shakes her head as if trying to regain her senses, she crawls back a little bit and keeping her head close to the ground in a bowing position (showing respect) she then talks very formally, as if addressing royalty, "oh great saviour, I am Satomi Hanoo. The one who aided with your arrival here and your loyal servant, merely speak your will and I shall do all within my ability to fulfil it. All I ask is to serve you and help you save my world, so please accept me as your unworthy servant" her voice started to tremble / waver a little "please save my world from destruction" she looks up with pleading eyes, the area around us is starting to feel up with natural light meaning the storm clouds are moving letting the sun shine through, I had my back to the light as well. My mind was still processing everything she said, and by the end I gave my reply "huh?" I was completely lost with what she just said, leaving me completely dumbstruck.

She looks at me slightly confused and nervous "um, did I do something wrong to offend you or something?" she then started to panic a little "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she kept bowing her head.

"This is going to take a while" was my thought looking at the girl in front of me.

* * *

**alright a new chapter is up **

**i should take this this time to tell you readers that the harem part of the story will work like it did in the persona 3 game **

**as for those in the harem the goddesses will be a part of it maybe some maker characters as well**

**again i'm open for suggestions so please review **

**thank you for your time **


	6. Chapter 5

**A Messiah arrives**

Minato looks at the girl, completely confused. First off she called him Saviour, meaning she was referring to him as a Messiah, even though he has a persona called Messiah he didn't believe himself to be one, if not completely. Secondly she said she helped with his arrival here, how was she able to know he was coming, or how to help him? Lastly she wants him to save her world from destruction, wouldn't be the first time he admitted to himself. He'll need her to answer this questions, but first.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she kept bowing her head.

He has to get her to stop apologising!

Minato bends down on one knee in front of the girl "hey, it's alright you don't have to apologise, you didn't do anything wrong. Why don't we start over? My name is Minato Arisato, may I ask yours" he said formally.

The girl looks up "oh alright, sorry my bad. My name is Satomi Hanoo, I hope we can get along milord" she bows her head again, this time not to apologies, but to introduce herself.

Minato sweat drops "Minato is fine, anyway do you know where we are?" he asks her the first question he had.

She looks at Minato with a smile "of course. Right now we're just south of village 22, one of the many villages that were form during the console wars. In which the four goddesses battled one another" she answered in a matter-of-fact way.

Minato decides to tell her something "um, I actually have no knowledge of this world what so ever. So I'm going to need more than that, but first I think we should move somewhere else because it may be a bit impractical to have this conversion in the middle of a forest" he said while glancing around the forest.

Satomi looks at Minato while getting up "of course let's-augh" she lets out a grunt of pain as she falls to one knee.

Minato puts his hand on her shoulder with a look of worry in his eyes "you alright, where are you injured"

Satomi looks down at her left leg, that is currently the one kneeling "I'm alright, I think I just twisted my ankle when I fell" suddenly she looks at her bike and frowns.

Minato picking up on this asks "what's wrong?" as he looks at the bike as well.

Satomi sighs "with my ankle like this I can't drive my bike home" she hangs her head low.

Minato blinks at this, and says "I'm pretty sure most of the controls on a motorcycle are in front of the rider"

Satomi looks up at Minato with sad eyes "normally yes, but this one is different. The acceleration is controlled by two pedals on each side of the bike. You need to use both in order to drive it" Suddenly she looks at Minato with wide eyes, before she develops a deep red blush that didn't go by Minato unnoticed.

Minato asks her directly "you okay? Your face is beat red." Satomi snaps out of her trance like state and shakes her head and answers while looking away "I'm fine don't worry"

Seeing little alternative he moves to Satomi's left side, grabs her left arm puts it behind his neck while he put his right arm behind hers and grabs her right shoulder "here I'll help you get back home. I've driven a motor cycle before so I should have no problem driving this as long as it not too different from the normal motor cycles. Is that alright?" he asks as he looks at Satomi who nods her head.

They walk over to the bike, well Minato walked while Satomi hopped, coming closer Minato gets a chance to full examine the bike. It looks like your normal motor cycle except for some modifications. First off instead of two wheels, one on the front and back, this one has four, two wheels together on each end (like the one from no more heroes), most likely to have more control, the in front of the rider are the standard controls however there is also a big screen in front of the rider that is currently blank, the riding seat is extended so up to three people can seat on it. Looking down Minato sees the pedals Satomi was taking about. The paint scheme is light blue with a black line going down the middle.

Both Minato and Satomi get on the bike, with Minato up front and Satomi behind him. She hands him a set of keys, he takes them and put them in the ignition, remembering something Minato turns his head to look at Satomi behind him, who was wearing her helmet again. He asks her "wouldn't happen to have another helmet with you, do you?" Satomi quickly nods her head "of course milo- I mean Minato" she pulls out a small disk from her pocket, before he could ask her what it was, a holographic display popped up, she inputted some commands and a helmet materialized in front of her.

She handed the helmet to Minato who kept looking at the disk she was holding, when he grabbed the helmet he point to the disk with his free hand and asked "what is that?"

Satomi looks at the disk "this?" she asked while holding up the disk. Minato nods "this is a storage disk most people have them. We are able to store up to a set number of items in this, however the size of the items could take up more space"

Minato nods his head again, making sure to remind himself to add the "storage disk" to his list of questions. He puts on the helmet and turns the keys in the ignition, the bike roared to life and the blank screen lit up. Displayed on the screen was a display show all the different parts of the bike with a loading bar at the bottom when it reached 100% the screen that said all clear. A menu popped up with a numbers of opinions, scanning through them Minato notice one that said tutorial, curious he pushed it and the screen showed a step by step guide on how to operate the bike.

After a quick 1 minute tutorial Minato understood how to operate the bike, it worked like a normal bike, but the pedals control one side of the wheels (left pedal controls the two left wheels and the right pedal the right wheels), this was to offer better control in corners at high speed.

Knowing how to operate the bike Minato tells Satomi without looking at her "alright hold on" Minato then started to drive the bike down the path Satomi came from, soon they were back in village 22, Satomi told Minato to drive to the plaza, when he asked her why she answered "you'll see" wanting to know what she meant he did what she said and drove to the plaza.

The plaza itself seem rather normal, there were a number of shops, electronics, clothes shop as well as a weapon shop and others. What caught his attention was the mob of people gathered around a circle. Stopping the bike, Minato and Satomi got off the bike when a man and woman ran towards them. The woman hugged Satomi with all her strength "Satomi, thank goodness you're all right, when you drove off on your bike after that creature and boy I was so worried" the man stepped forward and hugged both Satomi and the woman. Satomi finally breaks free from their embrace, and answers with a smile "uncle Hanoo, Auntie Yuko I'm find, well except for a headache by getting knocked out by that harbinger and a twisted ankle, but that was because I tripped. More importantly I would like you two to meet someone" she moved to one side allowing the couple a clear view of Minato.

Minato bows his head "hello, my name is Minato Arisato, it's nice to meet you both" he says at the couple, who were confused at first then realized something.

The man with wide eyes points at Minato "hold on a minute, you're the one who chased off that harbinger, aren't you?"

Minato being confused at what he said answers out loud "harbinger? Oh! You mean that reaper, don't worry about that I already took care of it, well them actually. More importantly are you alright? Was anyone injured because of the reaper?" Minato asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Ichirou looked at the Bluenette with a more relaxed expression "no thankfully, although I can't be curtained about the other nations that were attacked" suddenly Ichirou had a confused look on his face "I'm sorry, I think I missed heard you what do you mean you took care of "them", there was only one, what did you call it? A reaper."

Minato answers his question while rubbing the back of his neck "well when I chased after it, four more showed up and fused together with the one I was chasing. It was the first time I saw it happen really, but I managed to defeat it with little to no problem"

Ichirou and his wife Yuko looked at Minato with their shock evident on their faces, even Satomi had a surprise look on her face.

Satomi steps forward and asks "if I may ask? When you said you defeated them did you mean you chased them off, or do you mean you got rid of them?" Satomi asks with excitement in her eyes, while the other two look on in curiosity of what the Bluenette will say.

Minato getting a little nervous with the three of them looking at him, he answers them honestly "we'll I guess got rid of, when I was finish there was nothing left of them or it" Minato was suddenly hugged by Satomi, who said "it's true then, you're our saviour" she ran as fast as she could to the mob of people, Minato curious at what was going on decided to move a bit closer to the crowd.

When he got closer he heard number of people taking "the goddesses couldn't beat those monsters", "it's the end, we're all going to die", "I just came here because of a friend, I didn't think anything Satomi said was true" and so on.

Satomi spoke up and addressed the people "everyone, may I have your attention please?" the crowd turns to see Satomi "as you all know the harbingers have appeared and our skies were engulfed in a never ending storm, but look our skies are clear and the light shines through. Let it be known our saviour has appeared, but not just that he has already defeated the harbingers that were to lead our world to destruction" Satomi turns her head to look at Minato a few feet behind her, gesturing in his direction she went on "may I introduce our saviour Minato Arisato" some people were shocked at what Satomi said, a number of people whisper to one another.

A lone woman comes out of the crowd with a child in her arms, she looks Minato directly in his eyes "if you're the saviour these girl has been taking about, then I ask you to perform a miracle to prove yourself" she extents her arms out little with the child in them "please save my son"

Minato takes a look at the child, he was completely pale, and you would think the child would be dead if it was for some rough heavy breathing.

The woman continued to speak "my child is very sick, I brought him to every medical expert in the world to help him, but they all said he would die before his next birthday" her voice starts to tremble and her tears she was holding back are released "if you're a saviour then please save my son"

Minato looks at the woman and child, he wanted to do something to help them anything. He changes his persona to Messiah and hopes for the best.

Minato answers the woman "just so you know I've never healed the sick before" the woman stares down at the ground as if she has lost all hope "but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand aside and do nothing" he raises his hand to the sky and mutters softly "Messiah, Salvation" Messiah appears behind Minato.

Suddenly the whole area is engulfed in a warm, gentle light. When it fades Messiah was gone and Minato had his arm at his side.

The woman looks down at her child and was shocked at what she saw. His skin was no longer pale and his rough, heavy breathing was replaced with a calm and gentle one, her dying son looked and sounded perfectly healthy.

The woman fell to her knees her tears like a waterfall, not of sorrow but of joy. She looks up at Minato and says "I'm sorry I doubted you saviour, thank you"

Minato kneelt down to eye level with the woman and comforted her "it's alright, you have nothing to apologise for. After all, Messiahs must perform miracles before they may be called Messiahs" he spoke the last bit in a matter-of-fact way.

Suddenly a man came rushing out of the crowd holding his left arm, he rolls up the sleeve to reveal his fake arm. He rips the fake arm off to reveal a light emerging out of what's left of his arm until the light fades to show to the man's shock a perfectly normal arm.

He starts to feel around the newly grown arm at different spots until he said "my arm, my arm grew back. IT'S A MIRCALE!"

It didn't stop there some more people were saying stuff like "I can walk again", "I can see", "I'm 88 years old and I feel like I'm 21 again!" so on and so forth.

Minato only now just realizes that his Salvation spell that was only meant for the child ending up affecting every in the area, even he was surprised when it REGREW a man's arm.

Soon enough everyone was bowing towards Minato.

Satomi stepped in between the crowd and Minato "alright everyone please get some rest, it has been a long day and we will continue this tomorrow"

The crowd started to break-up and go into separate houses, Satomi turns to face her Uncle and Aunt "hey it's alright if milord stays at man house right? Really? Great thanks" she ran towards Minato and took his hand. They were about to head off until Satomi heard a rough cough.

Ichirou looks at his niece and says "nice try young lady but I'm not leaving you ALONE with a boy overnight, even if he's the one destined to save our world from destruction" he quickly turns to face Minato with his hands up in defence "it's not like I don't trust you or anything it's just she's my niece and-"he was cut interrupted by Minato. Who answered "it's alright, I understand what you're trying to say. I would do the same thing in your position, well except I might be a little bit more threatening" Ichirou was relieved that Minato was so understanding about all this.

Yuko then had an idea "well what if we stay with them darling? Satomi using the holiday house near here so there should be enough room for all of us" Ichirou looks at his wife with a smile on his face and nodded.

The Hanoo family lead Minato to their holiday home. During the walk there, in which Ichirou pushed his nieces bike, Minato noticed that the children from earlier were sleeping on their mothers back, in one of those baby satchels.

When they reached the house it was a large two level house, which had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one living room, a kitchen and a gaming room.

After dinner, in which Minato helped make, Minato requested the Hanoo family about the history of their world.

They went into details about the four goddesses, the nations, the last 10 years in which their world was nearly destroyed twice and the console war.

They said that the general public have no idea where the goddess's power comes from. They went on to say that there are three types of people in their world those who worship their goddess, those who not and those who worship more than one goddess.

And apparently video games and merchandise or the largest industry in this world.

When it got late Minato and the Hanoo family went to bed

Before Minato went off to sleep he thought about everything what the Hanoo family told him about this new world, Gamindustri, and one thought. "_Who names a world Gamindustri, Elizabeth I hope you knew what you were doing sending me to this world"_

And Minato slept.

* * *

if you have any problem with this chapter please mention it in the reviews

again any suggestions about the story are welcomed

thank you for your time


End file.
